1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to real-time replenishment of prepaid long distance accounts with electronic confirmation sent in response to a purchase or a referral of prepaid long distance calling.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Calling cards were first invented in the mid 1970's in Europe as a way to pay for phone calls upfront, thus allowing calls to be made from phone booths without using loose change or cash money. A calling card is a pre-paid card that allows a purchaser to purchase phone call minutes upfront and later redeem those minutes for use at a later time. Calling cards were first only available for making local calls. During the 1980's calling cards expanded in the United States to make international phone calls. International calling cards enable a buyer to purchase a card with usage rates, which are country specific.
Traditional calling cards are similar to a credit card. They contain a magnetic strip which encoded the balance available on the calling card. Users would “swipe” the magnetic cards just like is commonly done with a credit or debit card purchase. In 1990 New York's Regional Bell Operating Company created the first non-magnetic based calling card in the United States. With non-magnetic based calling cards a user receives a “PIN”, Personal Identification Number, as a means for identification. In order to make calls a user dials in an 800 number and enters his PIN to make long distance phone calls. This process revolutionized the phone card industry and helped catapult it into the large force it is today.
Despite the advantages associated with non-magnetic based calling cards, there are several disadvantages that persist. First, text on the cards can be difficult to read and may wear off after constant contact with materials in a confined environment, such as a wallet or pocket. A user may no longer be able to access their calling minutes if they cannot read the appropriate telephone number and PIN information. Second, the process can be inconvenient for users to complete a call and add additional funds to an existing account. Specifically, users have to go through a lengthy process of dialing an 800 number, inputting a PIN number on the card, and then get transferred to the number they wish to contact. Finally, use of a physical card can be expensive to produce, create inventory problems and increase shipping costs for distributors and retailers. In an effort to overcome some of these disadvantages some retailers have resorted to printing the required information on a receipt obtained from a retail store.
Receipts have some advantages over use of cards such as cutting down on production and shipping costs. Retailers also have less inventory management that could potentially clog up space needed for sale of other products. Yet, the receipt method still has some of the same disadvantages as the card. Users still have to worry about being unable to access their accounts without the 800 number and PIN. In fact, users may “wear out” or lose track of the receipt easier than they would with a card. Once this information is lost the user will not be able to recover their account. Additionally, users still have to go through a prolonged process of entering PIN numbers whenever they want to make changes or use their account.
Currently, there are several methods that attempt to address some of the complications associated with PIN and 800 numbers. Specifically, U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0202055 to Moon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,658 to Moon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,539,294 to Moon et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,690 to Moon et al. While these methods provide solutions to problems associated with telecommunication issues occurring once a call is placed, they fail to address problems associated with confirmation of sale and replenishment concerns that existed in the prior art.
Presently, attempts to solve issues associated with confirmation of sale and replenishment concerns have failed to address some of the major issues. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0202054 to Wick attempts to alleviate some of the issues associated with card and receipt based confirmation of sale. Wick provides a method of automated distribution and indexing of prepaid calling card information comprising a central terminal operable to receive a request to purchase prepaid telephone services from an initiating terminal. A user may then decide to receive calling card information through a number of different messaging means. Calling card information contains a PIN number, access number, how much time has been purchased among other suitable information. While this method is a step in the right direction it falls flat on a number of important features that need to be addressed.
First, customers receive calling card information containing the traditional calling card information. This information still requires users to dial an access number, enter a PIN associated with the phone number and keep track of the PIN number to prevent loss of pre-paid long distance minutes. There exists a need for a receipt that enables a user to be able to use the access number without having to physically dial the access number and enter a PIN.
Second, this method provides a one-time transaction with a customer. Each time a user wishes to replenish their pre-paid minutes they will have to enter their contact information into a collection interface. Users will then receive a new receipt with a new PIN and access number associated with the latest transaction. Keeping track of the various receipts, PIN numbers and other information can become very tedious and time consuming for consumers. There exists a need for a replenishment method that allows repeat customers to be able to easily replenish their minutes without each transaction becoming a one-time interaction. Furthermore there exists a need for a method that moves away from the traditional PIN requirements and towards what are referred to in the industry as “PiNless” calling processes, like those discussed in the Moon patents.
Finally, this method lacks the ability to provide convenient incentive programs for existing consumers. Specifically, users who have already purchased pre-paid calling minutes should be able to receive incentives for referring new users. Additionally, new users should be able to receive an incentive bonus associated with participation in pre-paid calling. Such an incentive program is only possible through a method that recognizes the difference between repeat and new customers.
Technology has advanced since the time pre-paid calling cards were first used. Additionally, consumers are becoming more tech-savvy in operation of technical devices. One of the most recent advancements in technology is messaging through cellular devices. While the most popular method of messaging through cellular devices is SMS messaging, other methods, such as iMessage, e-mail, enhance messaging service (EMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS), exist. There exists a need for a pre-paid long distance receipt of sale method that can utilize the technological advancements in the messaging field. Specifically, there exists a need for confirmation of sale and replenishment method that can be easily accessed from the message received. Additionally, there exists a need for a method in receipt and confirmation of sale for pre-paid long distance that eliminates the tedious and unneeded steps found in prior art. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.